


Beside You

by Druekee



Series: Fulfilled MX Forum Requests [25]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 2won, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, HyungWonho - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 16:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: The LieV makes Hyungwon and Hoseok crave fluffy, soft cuddles with each other. <3[Hyungwonho/fluff]





	Beside You

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [MBBReqSpot](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MBBReqSpot) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> [M or not] “Can I request Hyungwonho fic about their Liev? While they're on live and after that Liev, when all cameras off, Hyungwon or Wonho can't stay their bed and goes to others bed for cuddles or something else”

It was cute, seeing Hoseok like that, all dressed up in a soft red velour pajama set. Even though Hoseok was ridiculously far away in the LieV set, Hyungwon still thought he looked sweet and cozy and lovable. Hyungwon rested his chin on his hand, fluttering his colored lens-covered eyes closed as he thought of how much he wanted to nuzzle his nose against Hoseok’s adorable cheeks. Maybe it was better that Hoseok was so far away, because Hyungwon honestly didn’t know just how well he could hold himself back from doting on the cute man.

“Hyungwon? Are you awake?” Hyungwon could hear someone ask him, and he opened his eyes, looking around at the sea of various cameras- all recording. Oh yeah… they were filming. He should probably say something, right?

“I’m just resting my eyes,” Hyungwon half-heartedly murmured, long eyelashes fluttering closed as he tried to ignore the sea of giggles that followed his comment. Giving a small smile in reply, Hyungwon lowered his gaze, returning to his thoughts of being with his soft boyfriend. 

*

After the recording, and with all the cameras now turned off, Hyungwon jolted as he felt a sudden presence beside him. Looking over, he smiled fondly as he takes in Hoseok’s bright, genuine smile, scooting closer to his boyfriend.

“I wish we could’ve been closer during the recording,” Hoseok says, eyes shining with something pure, and Hyungwon nodded his reply, happy that they were both on the same page. “I wanted to lie next to _you_ ~” Hoseok added, a cute, sweet smile on his face. Hyungwon felt his cheeks warm up, and smiled, thinking about their missed opportunity. It wasn’t often that they had schedules like this, and it was always a rare treat to see Hoseok in pajamas, considering how the man slept in only a pair of underwear on most nights. It was hard to resist the sight of him looking so cuddly, and Hyungwon reached his hand out, curling his long fingers against Hoseok’s cheek.

“We can lie together tonight?” Hyungwon suggested, already looking forward to being close to Hoseok, all wrapped in his embrace while they cuddled. Hoseok nodded, cheeks flushing as his mind went in a slightly dirtier direction. He knew how much Hyungwon loved sleeping, but Hoseok still couldn’t help but tie raunchy images when he thought of going to bed with his lover.

“Sounds good to me~” Hoseok audibly replied, leaning his face into Hyungwon’s hand, eyes flickering with something mysterious and almost sexy, despite his innocent wardrobe. Hyungwon’s eyes flickered away from Hoseok’s, his cheeks flushing as he tried to decipher what that look could mean.   

*

Night came as did a sense of cold, like it always did for Hyungwon. Sleeping on the top bunk next to an air vent made for a chilly and inconvenient bed. Truthfully, Hyungwon dreaded getting into his top bunk every night, which is why most nights: he didn’t. Tonight was one of those nights where he opted for the easier, warmer alternative. Plus, he’d already made plans with Hoseok to sleep with him.

After waiting for his turn for the shower and then eventually cleaning up and getting ready for bed, Hyungwon entered his room and made a beeline for Hoseok’s bed. Spotting Hoseok already tucked in and waiting on him, Hyungwon smiled, turning off the overhead light and moving to join his boyfriend in bed. Crawling over Hoseok’s body to lay facing Hoseok’s back, Hyungwon wrapped his arms around the sturdy, bulky man, pressing his face against Hoseok’s soft, bright red hair.

They laid like this for a few minutes in silence, simply appreciating the others’ warmth and presence, and cherishing the intimacy. Hyungwon squeezed his arms around Hoseok’s middle, savoring the feeling of his arms against Hoseok’s bare chest. Almost starting to drift off into sleep, Hyungwon’s eyes blearily opened as Hoseok decided to break the silence.

“Being close to you like this… it’s everything I’ve been craving lately,” Hoseok said, voice warm and gentle as he reveled in the feeling of his boyfriend hugging him from behind. Hyungwon smiled in reply, deeply breathing in Hoseok’s clean, familiar scent. He ran his hands down Hoseok’s torso, feeling the hard muscle ripple beneath his fingers. 

“Me too,” Hyungwon gently murmured in reply, fingers petting Hoseok’s soft, flawless torso, inadvertently brushing against one of Hoseok’s nipples. Whimpering, Hoseok pressed his face against the pillow, trying to stop himself from looking too desperate in front of his caring boyfriend. Immediately noticing the shift in moods, Hyungwon ran his finger across Hoseok’s hard, sensitive nipple again, reveling in the intense reaction. Hoseok had always been sensitive there, but tonight he seemed more reactive than normal. Deciding to test it one more time, Hyungwon outwardly pinched the nipple, causing Hoseok to audibly cry out. Eyes quickly flickering over to look at the sleeping form of Hyunwoo, Hoseok scrunched his eyebrows together, frowning.

“We shouldn’t,” Hoseok muttered, voice low and slightly disappointed. Hyungwon moved his hand down, but not after one final pinch. Hoseok was right, of course. It was too dangerous to try doing anything with his vocal boyfriend when there were other people in the room. Even though Hyunwoo was a deep sleeper, once they got started messing around, Hoseok was practically impossible to quiet.

“Then let’s just cuddle tonight, yeah?” Hyungwon suggested, pressing a warm, sweet kiss on the top of Hoseok’s head. Smiling happily, Hoseok pressed his body flush against Hyungwon’s, his cheeks flaring up as he felt how hard Hyungwon already was. He was really holding himself back… simply because Hoseok asked him to. Feeling warmth and happiness spread in his chest, Hoseok turned his head, kissing the closest part of Hyungwon he could.

“That sounds perfect~” <3

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written based off an anonymous request on the MX Fic Requests Forum!
> 
> Go to mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com to leave us a request! We hope to hear from you soon~! <3


End file.
